De confusiones a enamorados y viceversa
by BlueSkyMoon
Summary: Unos chocolates que no tienen remitente... A esa Yato no le gustan los regalos de personas imaginarias ¿Debería hacer pagar al responsable o todo se volcara en su contra? [One-Shot] (Especial de San Valentín)


Abrió esa cajita decorada. Primero desató el moño y pudo ver esos chocolates apetitosos dentro de ella. Se lamió el labio inferior al ver esas delicias tan… Comestibles. No le importó en lo absoluto mancharse la boca al comer tan desesperamente esos chocolates que se derretían dentro de su boca. Y luego—Después de dejar esa caja más vacía que la cartera de Gintoki—se preguntó quién había dejado ese regalo de San Valentín en la banca donde siempre solía sentarse.

"Pero se supone que son los chicos quienes reciben chocolates… ¿No?" pensó juntando las cejas, "Además… ¿Quién me regalaría chocolates a mí? El muy cobarde sólo me dejó una nota diciendo _Única y exclusivamente por obligación_ " Se cruzó de brazos enojada.

—Bueno, lo único que le agradezco es la comida gratis—Suspiró y se levantó de la banca

Automáticamente Sadaharu la siguió.

Por más que trataba, quería saber quién había sido el responsable, o vaya la responsable, por si ella tenía una admiradora secreta y no lo sabía. Entonces se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea.

Tomó la caja vacía de chocolates y se la dio a oler a su fiel mascota para que la oliera, y así diera con el paradero del "señor anónimo". Al terminar de inspeccionar eso con su nariz, Sadaharu, alzó las orejas como todo un perro cazador y corrió hacia un punto. Kagura lo imitó con el fin de encontrar a esa persona.

Llegaron y ese enorme perro lanzó un ladrido en señal de encontrar al responsable. Unos segundos después llegó Kagura, y ahí estaba el capitán del shinsengumi rondando el parque. Iba con su usual mirada de no importarle y las manos en los bolsillos, con esa pose tan relajada que no parecía que estuviera alerta.

A pasos retumbantes y mirada intimidante, Kagura, se acercó de poco en poco hasta donde vio que su enorme mascota había señalado.

—Cuando te guste una chica no deberías ser tan cobarde—Sujetó del cuello de la ropa al vagabundo de calzoncillos y extraños lentes que estaba cerca de Sougo—Para la próxima deja tu nombre ¡Uh!

En lugar de que ella se viera como una chica reclamando aquel acto de cobardía, se parecía más bien, a un Yakuza que trataba de cobrar una deuda. Aquel pobre hombre no tenía idea de nada.

—N-no sé de qué hablas—Negó con las manos ese vagabundo mientras tragaba saliva nervioso

Kagura, confundida, volteó a ver a Sadaharu, quien hizo un movimiento de negación con la cabeza.

—Tsk. Está bien—Lo soltó frustrada

Pero antes de que esa chica continuara con sus investigaciones, su lujurioso perro empezó a oler a Maru-chan, la pequeña perrita de los Yakuza. Movió la cola emocionado y Kagura se acercó ahora con más seguridad.

—Así que fuiste tú—La señaló

—Aleja tus manos y las garras de este monstruo de Maru-chan—Ese hombre, jefe del Yakuza, levantó a su adorada Maru-chan del suelo

Pero tanto mascota como dueña querían a Maru-chan. Cansado de esa insistencia, ese tipo llamó al policía que estaba ahí cerca. Este simplemente los alejó causando la furia de esos dos.

—¡Quítate maldito sádico!— Trató de golpearlo lanzando patadas y puñetazos pero él lo esquivaba todo— ¡Necesito golpear y agradecer a quien me dejo ese regalo!

Ese chico se detuvo en seco.

—¿Con _ese regalo_ te refieres a _ese regalo_?—Preguntó deteniendo un golpe de esa china con la mano

—Si _ese regalo_ al que se refería _ese regalo_ que dices es _el regalo_ , si—Contestó Kagura

—Entonces, si _ese regalo_ al que se referiría _ese regalo_ que es _el regalo_ que dices, _es mi regalo_ ¿Con que piensas golpearme?—Dijo Sougo entrecerrando los ojos

—¡Ah cállate!—Kagura se tapó los oídos desesperada—Ahora la palabra regalo ya no suena igual. Regalo, regalo, regalo, regalo… ¡No! ¡Ya ha perdido su sentido! ¡Tú bastardo!—Lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa mirándolo enojada por causarle toda esa confusión, pero su semblante se volvió suave cuando procesó sus palabras— ¿Tuyo?

Y por fin, ese _sádico_ , suspiró satisfecho al ver que esa _china_ había entendido. Se puso en modo de pelea, esperando cualquier golpe. Pero ella se volteó sin decir ni una palabra. Sougo quedo desconcertado, lo había desairado y eso no le gustaba.

—Hasta crees idiota—Le lanzó un buen puñetazo en la nariz

Eso fue suficiente para dejarlo en el suelo con la nariz sangrando.

—Ya sé que mi presencia te emociona, pero cálmate estúpido sádico—Dijo con el pecho inflado Kagura mientras se hurgaba la nariz

"Maldita china" pensó Sougo empuñando las manos. Se levantó furioso, con el único objetivo de hacer pagar a esa chica, pero ella ya estaba lejos corriendo y dejando en el aire su sonrisa triunfadora y a la vez burlona. Sin embargo, no contaba con que ese sádico agarraba una increíble velocidad para atraparla.

A lo lejos pudo ver a cierto hombre flotando en la fuente. "Pobre Madao, quizá recordó que estaba divorciado y quiso acabar con su vida" pensó Kagura al verlo, pero su distracción casi le costaba dejarse atrapar por ese chico con mirada más sádica que nunca.

Volteó la cabeza sólo para burlarse de ese policía, pero él se detuvo. "Por fin se dio cuenta que no es rival para mi" rió Kagura en su interior, hasta que unos enormes bultos sirvieron de freno para que se detuviera y rebotara para luego caer en el suelo.

—¡Kagura!—Era Tsukuyo— ¿Estas bien?

—S-si—Se levantó con algo de esfuerzo

Giró la cabeza y pudo ver a su rival conteniendo la risa. Se lo iba a pagar y muy caro.

—¿No viste una caja de chocolates?—Preguntó seria esa rubia

Kagura tragó saliva y su ojo se movía con un tic nervioso.

—¿T-tenía un moño y los chocolates tenían relleno de cereza?—Dijo nerviosa y Tsukuyo afirmó

—¿Cómo sabes de que estaban rellenos? Bueno, en fin, de todos modos eran para…—Se acomodó la voz y desvió la mirada—Ese vago de Gintoki… Pero sólo porque Hinowa me dijo—Se puso rápidamente a la defensiva—Yo me negué, no quería que a ese idiota se le subiera el ego más de lo que ya lo tiene… Por eso pretendía que se lo dieras tú, pero el apareció cerca del parque y se me olvido poner mi nombre y para quien era… En fin un lio

Suspiró esa mujer. Sin embargo Tsukuyo aún tenía la duda de quién era el ladrón de sus chocolates, y la conciencia de Kagura le hacía querer hablar, pero su boca no soltaba nada. Sabía que en cualquier momento lo descubriría por el gran escándalo que hizo.

—Yo me los comí—Apareció de la nada Sougo diciendo eso con firmeza

Kagura lo observó desconcertada, y lo mismo hizo Tsukuyo cruzándose de brazos. "Después de todo no es tan idiota ese bastardo, él pagará las consecuencias y yo me libro de todo esto" pensó Kagura satisfecha y lista para escapar en cualquier momento.

—Pero porque ella me los dio—La sonrisa de Sougo se volvió enorme y su mirada, de nuevo, sádica se dirigió a Kagura

"Jaque mate" pensó al ver a esa Yato en aprietos. "Maldito sádico hijo de puta" lo maldijo desde sus entrañas. Pero en lugar de que esa mujer se alterará, simplemente soltó unas palabras con calma:

—Tal vez no era el destino que yo le diera esos chocolates a Gintoki—Sonrió esa rubia—O quizá fue mi cobardía la culpable

"Tsukky" pensó con tristeza Kagura al ver la figura de su amiga resignándose.

—Espera—Dijeron esos dos sádicos al mismo tiempo

—Yo tengo otra caja chocolates—Mencionó, ahora, únicamente Sougo

"De hecho tengo más" se aclaró para sí mismo ese chico. Se los entregó a Tsukuyo y ella les agradeció para luego ir corriendo hacía ese samurái de cabellos plateados.

Cuando por fin se fue, Kagura se acercó a Sougo para preguntarle de donde los había sacado.

—Bueno, una caja era para ti—Comentó viendo el vacío y luego a ella—Pero se los comió ese madao que está flotando en la fuente

Empezó a caminar a pasos rápidos al decir eso último. Una punzada atravesó el pecho de Kagura. "¡Gin-chan!" pensó esa pelirroja al ver las consecuencias de esos chocolates. Corrió a toda prisa para avisarle a Gintoki, pero fue demasiado tarde… Una grandes arcadas se escucharon en el baño junto a unos quejidos que repetían una y otra vez: "Me voy a morir" "Díganle a Ketsuno Anna que la amo".

Lo único que agradeció Kagura de todo eso fue no ser quien estaba en el baño en ese instante. Y Sougo al llegar dejó uno de sus chocolates de la muerte en la habitación de Hijikata. Ambos estaban felices. Kagura comió chocolates, y Sougo sonreía satisfecho por ese San Valentín.

"Debería agradecer esa china tonta, que los chocolates que eran para ella no la iban a hacer vomitar tanto como los demás" Pensó Sougo mirando el cielo estrellado mientras se reclinaba en una de las columnas del Shinsengumi.

"Ese bastardo sádico debería agradecer que no le fui a patear el trasero por hacerle eso a Gin-chan" pensó Kagura afuera de la yorozuya viendo el cielo.

—Mi regalo de San Valentín—Dijeron ambos con una sonrisa

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Nota de autor: ¡Hallo! Ojala les guste mi especial de San Valentín xD Bien romántico, pero lo que cuenta es la intención :v**

 **Como fue hecho a la improvisación, si ven alguna cosa rara me dicen y ya lo compongo xD**

 **Gracias por leer *w***

 **¡Feliz dia!**

 **Saludos :3**


End file.
